Tempting the sick is just plain mean!
by TheVickyMonster
Summary: I wrote this in the early hours! - -" forgive me! KakaIru and I've rated M just in case, I have bad luck with ratings!


Not my characters! I just use them for my own perverse purposes!

This was written in the early hours of the morning as I tried to get to sleep, forgive my uselessness it was just to distract myself and I decided to see what you guys think. So R&R if you have any thoughts =3

* * *

A pile of dark skin and hair mumbled grumpily on the mission room desk. His head hurt, he felt sick and he had a fever, Umino Iruka was not having a good day, and it was about to get worse!

Running his hands through his silver hair Hatake Kakashi made his way slowly to the mission room, his lover was on duty and Tsunade had also threatened to kill him if he didn't go and hand in his paperwork this week at some point. With two reasons to go in Kakashi thought he could get away with annoying his little Ruka-chan and getting on the Hokage's good side.

Stepping into the mission room Kakashi was worried, Iruka was lying on his desk with his head in his hands and making horrible little pained noises. Running over he placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder who jumped and flailed slightly before laying back down on his desk.

"Ruka-chan... are you alright?" Kakashi let the worry come through in his voice and felt slightly better as he saw Iruka slowly lift his head.

"I'm fine Kashi-kun, my head just hurts a little." Iruka flashed his smile at Kakashi but even that didn't outweigh the fevered blush across his cheeks and the pale sweaty look of the rest of him. Seeing his lover unwell instantly brought out Kakashi's protective instinct, grabbing Iruka bridal style he simply carried him out of the mission room without a word, Genma shouting that he'd tell Tsunade that Iruka was sick.

Carrying Iruka home would have been a simple job, had it not been for the grumpy little chunin feebly trying to fight his way out of his legendary jounin's arms. Although Kakashi could easily deal with anything Iruka could through at him he really did not want to hurt the already ill man.

Placing Iruka on his feet, half way to the home they shared, he gently lifted his face and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Ruka-chan, I need to get you home, you're not well."

Kakashi's tender tone calmed the dark-haired man but he was still not up for going quietly. All the stops had to be pulled out, and Kakashi was willing to use devious methods.

Pulling his mask down, Kakashi also pushed up his bandana, giving Iruka a full view of his face. (TVM : he obviously checked around first :P) Iruka stared in wonder at his lover, there was no way he could think straight with Kakashi's full beautiful face showing. Taking advantage of Iruka's distraction Kakashi picked him back up and continued on the way, only taking a moment to redo his facial coverings.

Getting back to their home took long enough, yet now was the hard part, getting Iruka into bed without dragging him! Carrying Iruka still in his arms Kakashi walked upstairs to their bedroom and lay him on the bed for him to immediately stand back up, albeit a bit wobbly on his legs.

"Ruka-ru, honey, you have to lie down, you're not well." Looking at his lover Kakashi could feel nothing but fondness for him, even sick he felt he had to do his part for the village. Looking once more at Iruka he gently pushed him onto the bed and took off his bandana and mask. "Please just lie down, you need to rest." Kakashi was almost pleading as Iruka stared at the spectacle that was his partner.

"Only if you amuse me." If Kakashi was going to play dirty then Iruka would find a way to distract him and get back to work.

Raising an eyebrow Kakashi stared down at his beautiful dark haired chunin, still amazed that he was his. "How would you like me to amuse you?" Smirking, he took a step closer to the bed to watch Iruka slide slightly further up.

"Oh, I don't know." Iruka fluttered his eyelashes and smiled cutely. Damned if Kakashi could refuse his sexy little school teacher!

Reaching up Iruka undid his hair tie and shook his head to loosen it, looking up at Kakashi as soon as his hair was suitably ruffled, combined with the blush from his fever, Iruka looked irresistible to his silver-haired nin. Leaning forward Kakashi couldn't help but play with his Iruka's hair, damn he looked gorgeous!

Pulling Kakashi close to him Iruka gave him a tender kiss. "Please let me go Kashi-kun!" Iruka pleaded as cutely as he could.

"Damn you Ruka-ru! I can't say no to you! However! I can make it worth your while to stay in bed." Kakashi gave his sexiest smirk and reached for the hem of his long sleeved shirt, pulling it up and uncovering his abs. Iruka couldn't take his eyes of the smooth expanse of skin that was just uncovered. Sliding his hands slightly higher Kakashi slid his shirt completely off, leaving him naked from the waist up.

"Sure you still want to go?" Iruka wiped the little bit of drool that had escaped as he had watched the copy nin remove his top.

"Ye...yes... I have to..." Iruka didn't really want to leave but he had his duty to his village!

Undoing his zip on his trousers Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes, reaching up he slid his hand through his own silver hair, arching back to give better view of his stunning abs. (TVM: Man... how I wish I was Iruka right now OO) "Wait right here, I'll be right back!" With an invitation like that Iruka couldn't move, he watched Kakashi's back, and enjoyed the muscles moving under the tight skin, as he left the room.

After a few minutes Iruka was getting bored... He didn't want to move until Kakashi got back in case his gorgeous silver-haired jounin would put his clothes back on!

"Ruka-chaaaaaan!" Came a hideous high pitched call, hoping to god it wasn't what he thought, Iruka rolled over and looked at the door. His face fell as he saw Kakashi coming into the room looking VERY proud of himself wearing nothing but an apron and carrying a tray with some coffee and toast on it. Iruka had no chance of leaving now as Kakashi paraded around showing his gorgeous body in all of its glory! "Enjoy your breakfast my gorgeous little Ruka!" Kakashi called smiling broadly.

Sitting at the bottom of the bed Kakashi smirked as he watched Iruka tried to concentrate and eat what was in front of him.

As Iruka finished what he was meant to eat his attention was caught by a certain almost naked silver haired man crawling up the bed. Feeling that tension in his stomach he always got when his stupid gorgeous lover was being intentionally sexy Iruka pushed himself up straight and pulled Kakashi close for a passionate kiss, nipping at his bottom lip to try and get Kakashi to submit. Growling slightly Kakashi pushed back and ended up lying on top of Iruka, his tongue slowly invading his lovers mouth and enjoying every second of it.

Iruka groaned slightly at the weight of his wonderful Kashi's body atop his own, yet he couldn't seem to keep concentrated on what was happening. Leaning back slightly Kakashi smirked as Iruka's eyes dropped closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"I've taught you before Ruka-ru, never accept anything to eat or drink from a jounin." Whispered to his stunning little chunin, placing a gentle kiss to his temple, Kakashi stood up and walked out of the room.

Waking up the next morning, after nearly twenty-four hours sleepy, Iruka felt almost back to normal, however he was also incredibly horny... Stupid sexy jounin and his naked teasing! Poor Iruka could barely wait to get his own back.

But sadly my sweethearts that's for another story!

TVM x


End file.
